Blog użytkownika:Raszka/Boże Narodzenie na ArgoII
Naszło mnie, w samym środku wakacji, na opowiadanie jak by wyglądała gwiazdka na ArgoII. Ach moj tato... nasuma mi coraz dziwniejsze pomysły :D Niezbyt mi ię udało, ale i tak wreszcie musiałam to napisać, bo to dręczyło mnie po nocach. :D Z góry mówię- TO PISAŁ APOLLO MOJĄ RĘKĄ. Ja na coś takiego w życiu bym na to nie wpadła. A więc winić jego. *** -Hazel, podasz mi tą czerwoną bombkę?-Piper, razem z córką Plutona ozdabiała właśnie ,,ich" choinkę. Nie wiedzieli, czy dożyją gwiazdki, więc postanowili zrobić sobie gwiazdkę tu i teraz. -Jasne, masz-Hazel podała jej ozdobę, a sama poszła zerknąć do chłopaków. Postanowili, że oni też im pomogą i uplotą łańcuch.... Cóż, tak ich to pochłonęło, że teraz nie zwracają uwagi na nic innego. -I jak?-spytała się Piper. -Frank-zachichotała jej koleżanka.- i Jason zrobili sobie korony i naszyjniki. -A Percy i Leo?-zapytała córka Afrodyty też chichocząc. -Zaczęli bitwę na brokat-wyrzuciła Hazel i po chwili tarzała się ze śmiechu, tak samo z resztą jak Piper. -O co chodzi?-na pokład weszła Annabeth. Była prawie cała w mące. -Masz mąkę-zachichotała Piper.-Wszędzie -Ha, ha, ha-corka Ateny uśmiechnęła się wesoło. -A żebyś wiedziała! Idź do chłopaków! Gdy Annabeth już do nich wrociła też zaczęła się śmiać. Trzy półboginie co chwila wybuchaly salwami śmiechu. -A co wam tak wesoło?-na pokład wszedł Percy, a za nim reszta chłopaków z gotowym łacuchem. Syn Posejdona był cały w brokacie. -A nic-Annabeth próbowała przywołaś poważny wyraz twarzy. Oczywiście nieskutecznie. -Że niby my jesteśmy śmieszni, tak?-Leo wziął ręce pod boki. Syn Hefajstosa też cały pokryty był błyszczącym, kolorowym proszkiem. -Tak-rzuciła Hazel i znów zaniosła się śmiechem. -Ja wam pokażę kto tu jest śmieszny-zawołał Percy, doskoczył do Annabeth i zaczął ją łaskotać. -Percy, przestań! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko!-piszczała, zazwyczaj poważna i opanowana córka Ateny. Jak można się domyślić, syn Posejdona oczywiście jej nie słuchał. -Chciałaś to masz Anabeth!-zawołał Leo. -No pięknie Leo idź się zatrudnić do Świętego Mikołaja-Piper usiadła i spróbowała się uspokoić. -Popieram-powiedzieli jednocześnie Jason i Frank. Następnie zaczęli się śmiać. -Jak z łańcuchem?-Hazel wstała i podeszła do chłopaków. -Gotowy!-oświadczył z dumą Frank. -Mogło być lepiej, ale nikt mnie nie dopuszczał do glosu-mruknął Leo. -Valdez! -Ja nic nie mówiłem! -Jak dzieci-bąknęła rozbawiona córka Plutona i odebrała od chłopców łańcuch. W niektórych miejscach lepił się od nadmiaru kleju, w innyc miejscach był tak zaplątany, że wyglądał jak włosy Leona, a w jeszcze innych miejscach, ledwo się trzymał. -I jak?-spytał szybko Jason. -Piękny-Piper podeszła po niego i pocałowała go w policzek. -No mam nadzieję-wtrącił się Percy.-Ciężko pracowaliśmy. -Widzę-Hazel zdjęłą z głowy Franka wianek. -Jesteście niemożliwi-Annabeth z rozbawieniem pokręciłą głową i wstała.-Wy go zawieście, a ja z dziewczynami dkończymy gotować. -Jesteś pewna, że chcesz nas zostawiać samych z choinką i szklanymi bąbkami?-Leo podniósł brwi. -Racja. Ja, Jason, Annabeth i Percy idziemy do kuchni, a wy postarajcie się nie zdemolować pokładu-Piper wskazała na Leo i Franka.- Przypilnujesz ich?-zwróciła się do Hazel. -Postaram się. Ale z nim-wskazała Leona.-Wszystko jest możliwe. Piper uśmiechnęłą się. Od kiedy Leo wrócił, przestał podrywać Hazel i jednocześnie kłócić się z Frankiem. Ba, nawet syn Hefajstosa i Marsa, można powiedzieć, że się zaprzyjaźnili! Bo tak powinno być. :) *** -Pierwsza gwiazdka-zauważył Leo. Jego przyjaciele też ją zauważyli i uśmiechnęli się radośnie. -No brakuje już tylko śniegu-stwierdził Frank. Jak na zawołanie z nieba zaczął padać biały puch i po chwili wszystko byłu już pokryte białą, cienką kouderką. -Frank czarodziej-stwierdził Leo. -Myślicie, że to Chione?-Piper podskoczyła przestraszona i jednocześnie gotowa do bitwy. -Na pewno nie-Jason złapał ją uspokajająco za rękę.-To mi wygląda raczej na robotę naszych rodziców. -Niech ci będzie-mruknęłą córka Afrodyty. Leo spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Percy i Annabeth stali przytuleni i jak zaklęci wpatrywali się w ten jeden mały punkcik na niebie. Jason i Piper usiedli, córka Afrodyty oparła głowę o ramię Jasona, a on ją przytulił. Hazel splotła palce z Frankiem i wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą. Leo nigdy nie myślał, że można byc jednocześnie megawesołym i megasmutnym. Był wesoły, bo nie zaatakowały ich żadne potwory, bo jego przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi, mimo iż cały czas żeglują ku własnej śmierci.... A był smutny, bo patrząc na gwiazdy, cały czas myślał o jednej dziewczynie. Jak się śmiała to jej oczy też błyszczały jak gwizdy. Westchnął i zszedł do swojej kajuty. Od tygodni pracował nad jedą żeczą. Ta rzecz powinna móc go skontaktować z każdym. Nieważne gdzie był. Ale Kalipso była na Ogiggi. Magicznej wyspie. Znów westchnął. Przypomniał sobię jak dziewczyna pomogła mu uruchomiś maszynę. Muzyczne zaklinianie.... Nawet fajnie to brzmiało. I Leo zaczął śpiewać. Była to znana, angielska piosenka, Last Christmas. Nawet nie wiedział czemu to śpiewa. I nagle, ekran zamigotał i ukazała mu się dobrze mu znana dziewczyna. Kalipso. -Kalipso?-wyksztusił zaskoczony. -Co...LEO?-dziewczyna przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. -Wtam-zaśmiał się syn Hefajstosa. Teoretycznie lecieli na śmierć. Ale teoretyka i praktyka nie zawsze idą w parze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach